Miraculous: Time Stream
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: Marinette remembers everything, or close to everything, in the Alternate Timeline. This idea came from 'Reader011118' Rated T
1. Part 1

_**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO 'Reader011118' FOR GIVING ME THE IDEA!**_

* * *

**Part One- **

_Marinette stood in the rain with the umbrella Adrien had given her that made her fall for him in her hand. Her head was held low as she went through what Adrien's father said. Either she breaks up with the lover of her life or he gets pulled out of school and becomes isolated once more. _

_The large gate opened and so did the front door of the mansion. Adrien peeked over his bodyguards' arm. _

_"Marinette, why don't you come in? What's wrong?" the boy's soft, angelic voice asked. _

_"Adrien I..." it hurt so much, "Forgive me, we're just-we're just not right for each other" _

_She blinked away the tears. _

_"What are you talking about?" she bit back a sob, "Of course we are! We love each other!" _

_She swallowed, "no I... don't love you anymore!" _

_She turned and ran, unable to bring herself to look at him. She dropped on the metro-stations stairs and cried. Her heart felt so heavy and it hurt so badly. _

_Adriens' panicked voice brought her back to the land of the living. _

_"Adrien?" she turned and gasped. _

_Adrien Agreste, the boy she loves, transformed into Chat Noir, the boy she always turned down, right in front of her eyes. The next thing she sees is the Akuma, mere inches in front of her when Chat-Adrien caught it in a Cataclysm. He was on his stomach, looking at her with adoration. _

_"Adrien?" _

_Chat Noir... Adrien Agreste dropped the remains of the Akuma and sat up, "you were about to be Akumatized. I didn't have a choice, M'Lady" _

_Marinette froze, "My Lady? But how did you find out? I thought our identities had to remain a secret?" _

_But she couldn't bring herself to care, she dropped the umbrella and climbed into his lap, hugging him as she apologized and explained everything. _

_Chat hugged her tightly, "everything will be okay, My Lady, I promise" _

* * *

Marinette snapped awake with a gasp. Tikki was by her side in an instant.

"Are you alright, Marinette? Was it another of those dreams?" her Kwami asked in concern.

"I-I'm fine Tikki" Marinette cupped her hands so that Tikki could land on them, "it was, but this time it showed that Adrien was Chat Noir and I almost got Akumatized but Adrien-Chat saved me by revealing himself. In turn he revealed to me that he knew I was-am Ladybug"

Tikki looked troubled, "I think that you are retaining your memories of the other timeline, the one you changed"

"B-but how?! I changed it, so it never should have existed! Right?"

"Timelines are difficult; it is very hard to fully get rid of them. I mean, you can erase one but then it will become a different Time Stream! So, it never will happen in this timeline but it happens in another!" Tikki explained.

"Oh" was the only response Marinette could come up with, "so, why am I retaining the memories?"

"Many reasons; you were there, it used to be your timeline, Bunnix's powers having a lasting effect, there are so many"

Marinette nodded; this was a lot to get her head around.

"Wait!" She sat up straight and looked at her friend, "does this mean Adrien is Chat Noir?!"

Tikki gave a sheepish shrug.

Marinette covered her face with a silent yell of "oh, My God!"


	2. Final Part

**Final Part ****\- **

_The roof crumbled and Hawkmoth fell to the ground on his back while Ladybug and Chat Noir landed neatly. _

_"You're done Hawkmoth!" Ladybug yelled and held out her hand, "Give us back your Miraculous!" _

_The villain threw his cane at Chat who hit it away, into the water, with his baton. The two heroes walked towards a backing away Hawkmoth. _

_"You know what they say" Chat started, "the wave of a moths wing can set off a Cataclysm!" _

_Chat's power activated and Hawkmoth hit a cylinder object before talking with a grin. _

_"I would put that Cataclysm away if I were you, Adrien" _

_Chat and Ladybug pulled to a stop. _

_"How do you-?" _

_The cylinder object opened to show the last person the two heroes were expecting; a comatose Emily Agreste. Chat gasped. _

_"Mother?" _

_"I'm doing it for her, Adrien, for you, for us" Hawkmoth said. _

_"Father" Chat put the pieces together and Ladybug gasped in shock at the information. _

_Chat proceeded in repeatedly asking why before activating his Cataclysm a second time and charging forward, stopping mere inches from touching his father with the destructive power. _

_"Why?!" the boy asked once more. _

_Hawkmoth smirked and summoned his cane to him before delivering a powerful hit to Chat which sent him flying than another one, making him hit the Eiffel Tower miles away. Hawkmoth landed in a crouch while Chat hit the ground on his back. _

_"We can save your mother, using your Miraculous and hers" Hawkmoth tried to reason and Chat backed away. _

_"No, just stop" Chat begged. _

_Ladybug landed and quickly spoke, "don't listen to him! You know there will be a terrible price to pay in exchange!" _

_"If she really loved you, she would let you save your mother!" _

_Chat couldn't take anymore, "Stop it! Stop It! STOP IT!" _

_Hawkmoth released an Akuma and it entered his bell. _

**_"Chat Blanc, I'm giving you the infinite power of destruction! Together, you and I will seize Ladybug's Miraculous and awaken your mother! OBEY!" _**

_Chat tried to fight him but the Akuma was too strong. _

_"I'm sorry, Ladybug!" _

_Chat Noir turned to Chat Blanc. _

_"Seize her Miraculous my son" Hawkmoth ordered his new Akuma. _

_Chat Blanc activated his Cataclysm and pointed it at Ladybug. _

_"No Adrien, you have to resist!" Ladybug begged. _

_Chat Blanc turned his attack on his father. _

_"How dare you! Not me, Adrien!" _

_Chat switched his attack between the two, torn. The attack grew in his hand and he covered himself in it, shouting that he didn't know what to do. The power grew and grew. _

_"My Lady" Forgive me. _

_"My Prince" I do. _

_His power destroyed all of Paris, all of the world and the moon. _

* * *

Chat was running on the rooftops when he saw a familiar red and black suited girl sitting at their spot. He grinned and landed silently behind her.

"Come here often?"

She jumped and turned before relaxing, "Chat, what are you doing here?"

He gave a shrug and sat next to his love, "I couldn't sleep so I went for a run, what about you?"

She hugged her knee's closer to her body, "same"

Chat Noir frowned in concern, "a penny for your thoughts?"

She cracked a smile, "I don't think so kitty"

He nodded, "fair enough, what about cuddles?"

She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder, like she did when she was convinced that she saved him from Chat Blanc. They sat there in a comfortable silence for well over an hour before Ladybug finally spoke.

"I found out my crush loves me but not the real me"

Chat looked at her, "what do you mean?"

"He loves Ladybug, and thinks of my civilian form as 'just a friend'"

Chat frowned at this, "well than he's an idiot. I mean, how can someone only love half of you? Your amazing, kind, generous! I'd be surprised if you weren't in your civilian form as well"

Ladybug smiled and closed her eyes, "but you don't know who I really am, how can you say that?"

"Because I know you! With or without the mask, you are paw-mazing!"

Ladybug laughed and hugged him, "thank you Chaton"

"Any time, My Lady" Chat hugged her back.

The two returned to silence for another half an hour before a scream broke it.

Chat sighed as they stood, "and I was having such a great night"

"Me too Kitty; but the sooner we finish this, the sooner we can cuddle" Ladybug promised.

Chat beamed and the two took off.

It was Sandboy again.

"The Sandboy just checked in, now nightmares can begin" the Akuma chanted as sand rained from his pillow.

"Shall we M'Lady?"

"We shall kitty"

The two fought Sandboy and won.

Ladybug and Chat cuddled after recharging and fell asleep in each other's arms.

'I'll protect you from your father, I promise'


	3. BONUS

**BONUS SCENE- **

"The Sandboy just checked in, now nightmares can begin!" the Akuma chanted as sand fell from his pillow.

"Shall we, M'Lady"

"We shall kitty"

The two leapt after the Akumatized child, ready to de-evilize him once more. Sandboy saw them and began shooting sand from his pillow at them. The two heroes dodged in the opposite direction.

"Lucky Charm!" Ladybug called from behind a chimney, the object was about to appear when she got hit by a torpedo-sand.

She got thrown back, hitting the opposite chimney with her back, and the Charm vanished.

"M'Lady! Are you alright?!" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug tested her powers, they all worked, "yeah, yeah my powers are still working!"

They met up on the street below and were about to continue to fight when...

"Little kitty on the roof, all alone without his Lady" a soft, sad voice sang.

Ladybug froze, her eyes widening while Chat looked around in confusion.

A white Chat Noir with while hair and ice blue eyes sat on a close-by chimney.

"Chat"

Chat Noir turned to his lady in surprise, she sounded sad. The other Chat looked up and laid eyes on her.

"My Lady?" he stood up and raced over to her, "I missed you My Lady! Now we can make it all better, we can fix everything!"

"Ladybug, who is he?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug looked between the two, some strange look in her eyes. She sighed and looked at the ground.

"I was hit with the nightmare sand, he's a nightmare" Ladybug explained.

This only confused Chat more.

"What do you-"

Chat Blanc lunged for Ladybug's earrings but she dodged.

"Chat, get the Akuma!"

He hesitated before doing as his lady said.

"Chat, stop" she kicked him away like she did last time.

"But we can return to how we were!" Chat Blanc purred and attacked once more, "Now give me your Miraculous!"

Ladybug dodged his attacks over and over again as she got closer. Once she was close enough, she took Chat's bell and destroyed it.

Nothing flew out.

Ladybug knew it would be a long shot but she wanted to try anyways.

The nightmare Chat hissed and used a Mega-Cataclysm at her, she dodged and the building behind her fell.

The two fought until Chat Noir called Ladybug.

She pushed Chat Blanc away and raced to her partner, catching the Akuma quickly. She de-evilized it and used Miraculous Cure.

The Mega-Cataclysm Chat Blanc was about to use disappeared along with him and all the other nightmares.

The two pounded it and Ladybug was about to leave when her partner called to her.

"Ladybug wait, what was that?"

She bit her bottom lip and looked at her earrings when they beeped again.

"Reenergize than meet me at the Eiffel Tower, I'll explain their"

Chat Noir nodded and they went their different ways.

…

Chat landed next to his Lady on the Eiffel Tower and sat down.

"So?"

Ladybug took a deep breath before letting it out and beginning.

"A week or two ago I made a terrible mistake-" she began telling him (without civilian names) what happened during the Chat Blanc episode, "-and after that I began having dreams about the other Time Line. Tikki said that I am retaining the memories of my other self. Chat Blanc appeared today because I am terrified that the same thing would happen to you, I don't want you to go through that because I-"

Ladybug fell silent, she couldn't tell him she loved him. He was her everything and she can't lose him.

"Because I can't lose you, not like that, never again"

Chat Noir was silent for a solid minute before grabbing her into a familiar hug.

"Everything will be okay, I promise"

Ladybug's mind flashed back to that night and she cried.

"Shh" Chat shushed her and softly rubbed her back, "it's okay, just let it out"

Ladybug slowly calmed down and pulled herself away from him, "thank you Chaton"

"Anytime, My Lady"

The two decided they needed to cuddle for a bit longer, which in turn made them fall asleep.

Ladybugs last thought before sleep took her was:

'I'll protect you from your father, I promise'


End file.
